What was not intended can lead to so much pain
by Luin-Rhiw
Summary: third that i posed out of millions i have...read...review...read disclaimer...short story about a girl LG was betrothed to against his own will. She loves him, he doesn't love her. What's gonna happen? Obviously...


Disclaimer: Don't take this story, this is my idea, get our own. I worked hard on this so don't take it. Plagiarism is BAD. My dad knows a guy that did just that and he nearly wasn't able to graduate. Good thing the teacher took pity on him. That doesn't mean I'll take pity on you.  
  
I don't own anything that relates to Tolkien except the ones that don't. I own those.  
  
  
  
What was not intended….  
  
  
  
This is not what I intended… Thought Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I have got to get out of here, but…how? The place is heavily guarded.  
  
"If you wish to go," a voice started, interrupting his thoughts. "Then I wish you luck on your journey. I know we are being forced to wed but even if you tried you know that only by a chance that you would escape and if you return the guards will double." He had turned long after she continued and couldn't bear to hear the sadness in her voice, tough she tire to hide it.  
  
"Maiden, I wish not to marry thee for my heart seeks another. Please understand."  
  
"My heart had sought for someone but he has broken my heart. He did not keep the promise I told him to keep and so. I decided to just let my father betroth me to someone who would love me, I would learn to love, and I love you "she said with the last part just on her head It pained her to see him so eager to leave. Had she not done all she can for this man to love her? Was she not pretty? Was she too much or too less to his liking? She tried her best not to cry as each question pained her. All she asked in her mind, she feared, would be answered with a "no". She sighed and left to her room. After she had locked the door and closed the window, she fell on the bed, crying, as she had been the night before. She did not feel any love from him but she loved him with all her heart. If she would help him escape, it would be the end of the betrothal and the end of her life. She would die of grief, it was certain. And that is what her father feared the most but she helped him the next day in any case and then, when he'd left, she went back to her room and curled up like a ball in the middle of the huge bed. All she felt was emptiness and no more. It was as if she were sleeping but far from it. She was dying.  
  
Legolas did not know of her love for him and when he returned, the home he came to had changed. He was only gone for a year but all had changed. It was dark now but he dared to go thither and he was welcomed in the land on the north. There, he was at peace again and the betrothal was gone.  
  
A few years later, Legolas was sent to Rivendell to deliver a message to Lord Elrond and to represent his father in the Council of Elrond.  
  
When he had arrived, he saw a maiden with long and wavy blonde hair and a walk that was familiar to him. That night, it dawned on him that it was the lady he left behind. But what was she doing here? And my, has she changed. Does she remember me?  
  
He smiled when he thought of her pretty. Beautiful even. He told himself that he'd talk to her in the morrow and drifted off into elven slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He found her in the garden but when he had approached, she was rather confused.  
  
"I know of that lady but I am not her."  
  
"Do you know, then, where I can see her?"  
  
"The lady you speak of died a few summers ago." Legolas's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What? But…why?"  
  
The maiden bowed her head in grief. "They said she died of heartbreak when the only man she ever loved truly, her betrothed, left. Her body is still there, in her room. Her father still has hope that she will live again and he could not bear to loose her. Her beauty is of her mother's. She was fair in second to Lady Galadriel. I have seen her. And I can take you to her if you wish."  
  
Legolas hesitatingly said yes and they left for his (ex) betrothed. They arrived in the late afternoon and the sky was fairly dim. The kingdom was quiet and the people looked upon Legolas with disgust and shock. They made it in her room and what they saw inside was a lady, pale as the moon, in a white dress stretched on the bed. Her face was expressionless but she was beautiful either way. It was then that Legolas first beheld the beauty that he was blind to see before and he felt guilty.  
  
1  
  
2 What was not intended can lead to so much pain…  
  
When the maiden had left to give him peace, he hesitatingly sat on her bed and cautiously held her hand. He looked at her face and noticed that she had changed as he thought she had. She was more beautiful than before as if she was living all this time. It was impossible. She was already dead. There was no breathing, no heart-wait. There was! Legolas felt a pulse on her wrist and he fixed himself on the bed expecting her breath but none came. He found it strange that there would be a heartbeat but no breath. Color seemed to rise in her cheeks and soon the breathing came. It was first gasps but it returned to normal and her body turned to his direction. His freehand was shaking when he brought it to her cheek. Her cheek was warm now and so was her hand, her body. He stared at her closely and it seemed that she was in deep sleep. Her eyes were closed and he did not dare to wake her. The king went in the room and when he saw Legolas, holding his daughter, he was outraged. When Legolas looked up, he was shocked and quickly jerked back off the bed. The woman in the bed groaned and her eyebrows scrunched up. Legolas looked down on the bed and sat down as the king watched him. He held her hand once more and she relaxed. The king crossed his arms over his chest when Legolas looked up and gulped.  
  
"You are not welcome here, Legolas."  
  
Legolas winced. The king said his name as if it were a curse. But he didn't answer.  
  
"You did this to my daughter and then you return just after her death to what? Grieve? All you brought to my daughter was pain and suffering. It was wrong of your father and I to betroth you to my daughter. It was wrong of me to accept his offer."  
  
"It was not what I intended…" was Legolas' reply.  
  
"What is not intended can bring pain if you do not think carefully of your actions. She helped you escape because she loved you. Do you think I do not know of it?"  
  
"I had not known. I just did not want to be trapped. I wanted to be free."  
  
"And she wanted you to be happy."  
  
"I did not know her well. I apologize for being selfish, Lord. I had not known."  
  
"Forgiveness would be hers to decide and if I were my daughter…I would forgive you."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment and said, "She is asleep, Lord. She does not want to let go of my hand." The king raised an eyebrow and approached the bed. Sure enough, his daughter was holding Legolas' hand and the color of her skin had returned to normal. The king smiled and thanked Legolas with tears escaping his eyes. After kissing his daughter's forehead, he left the room. Legolas cleared her hair from her face and slowly leaned down to kiss her lips. When he parted from her, she opened her eyes but as soon as she saw him, there was panic in them. She turned away from him and curled to her side, closing her eyes tightly. A few sobs escaped her lips and Legolas tried to calm her but every time he tried, her cries grew. He rounded to the other side of the bed, pinned her to the bed with his hands, and then kissed her softly. He kissed her until she calmed and they just looked at each other.  
  
A wedding took place in the kingdom of Legolas but it was not his for he was far from there. They renewed the betrothal when Legolas proved that his love was true. They were wed before the year ended and soon after, they had a child, Luinaear. A few others followed after and their children went to a total of only 4. But they were happy and that was what mattered. Their home was protected with love and no foul creature or beast ever disturbed them, ever.  
  
The END!! 


End file.
